Un lugar Apropiado
by Mst'D
Summary: Encontraste el lugar perfecto, tuviste una oportunidad, y no dudaste en tomarla, sin duda es un día que no olvidaras (Oldrivalshipping) One-shot


**Capitulo l**

Te preguntas como llegaste allí, y el que diablos estás haciendo, pues haces exactamente lo que Red te dijo que hicieras, como cada viernes Blue va a visitar a Yellow, y siempre se iba tarde de allí, era el momento apropiado para pasar el tiempo juntos de camino a casa.

Así que ahora te encuentras esperándola un poco alejado de aquel lugar por más de 5 minutos planeando lo que le ibas a decir, alguna escusa que sonara coherente y creíble, Aun sin estar seguro la esperaste, solo para verla por unos segundos.

Ella como de costumbre salió a la misma hora como acostumbraba hacer, y ahora te preguntas que dirás, tratas de formar alguna palabra pero tu boca te traiciona, no emites sonido alguno, y solo optas por pasar por donde esta ella tratando de ignorarla completamente. No fuiste para nada astuto Green ahora a ti te toca responder a cada pregunta que ella formule

-¿Green? Aun continuas aquí, es bastante tarde- te pregunta felizmente mientras caminaba hacia donde tu ahora estas unos 3 metros de distancia…

-Vengo del Gimnasio, se me hizo tarde- le respondiste tratando de sonar lo más seco y creíble

-ah, nee ya que estas aquí y vamos en la misma dirección, ¿No te molestaría que te acompañe de regreso?- vaya esa pregunta te tomo por sorpresa y para tu suerte es la que esperabas.

Ahora no te queda más que aceptar aquella inesperada petición…

-Como gustes- le respondiste secamente, ese es un habito que nunca dejaras, ¿verdad? A pesar de aquello ella solo sonríe cálidamente y alegremente se une a ti en tu caminar.

Ya era bastante tarde, el frio viento votaba ya las secas hojas de los arboles, haciendo que estos se desnudaran ente toda persona que en aquel momento los viera. Ante tus ojos pequeñas partículas de hielo caían, como causa de esto Blue estornudo. Notaste lo desabrigada que estaba solo con un suéter damasco pálido y una bufanda del mismo color de sus ojos, ahora es tu oportunidad de mostrarle un poco de afecto. Te quitaste tu chaqueta y se la tendiste, ella completamente feliz y sonrojada la acepto, y luego de que esta ya estuviera puesta en su frágil cuerpo se cruzo de brazos para conservar el calor, y continuaron con aquel lento paso.

Era una fría noche como cualquier otra, como siempre los faroles iluminaban el camino, un camino de arboles desojados que te indican que vas en la dirección correcta y que a pesar de que la tenue oscuridad envolvía el lugar te hacia fácil de reconocer.

Miras a la chica que esta a tu lado completamente sonrojada y fascinada con el paisaje nocturno, a lo lejos unas montañas nevadas, en el frente el ya mencionado camino de arboles, y un poco más allá un puente que conecta a las dos entradas de cada pueblo y bajo el hay un intacto rio que no emite ni el más mínimo sonido, y el cielo completamente nublado pero ligeramente despejado mostrado unos vellos astros luminosos. Todo es perfecto. Disfrutas de su compañía y ella disfruta de la tuya.

Te preguntas si ya es la hora de decir algo, decirle lo que sientes o lo que piensas, pero no, a pesar de que practiques mas de mil veces mentalmente estas perdido y no puedes hacerlo, así que optas por no decir nada, es por ello que ahora ella es quien debe romper aquel silencio incomodo esta vez

-¿Por qué te quedaste hasta tarde hoy?- pregunto ella con curiosidad en cada una de sus palabras

-tuve unos inconvenientes en el gimnasio y demasiados retadores- le respondiste de la manera más cortante que se te pudo haber ocurrido.

-Al menos podrías tratar de ser un poco más agradable- te respondió con una mueca de desapruebo

-y tú podrías tratar de ser menos ruidosa- ¡jaque mate! Ella solo rio quizás es la respuesta que ella esperaba o deducía que oiría salir de tus labios

Y así continuaron caminando ya dentro de una atmosfera más agradable.

-Green, mira esa estrella, es hermosa!- te grito mientras que animadamente veía el cielo, un tanto despejado, es extraño pero increíble, viste asía donde Blue dirigía la mirada a lo lejos un débil brillo se veía y a su lado una estrella se desprendía con rapidez.

-¡mira! ¡Es, es una estrella fugaz!, ¡ahora tengo la oportunidad de pedir un deseo!- exclamo alegremente mientras cerraba los ojos y juntaba las manos emocionada, ahora la curiosidad es la que te invade, ¿Qué es lo que ella desea?

Sonríes por su actuar, y luego recordaste aquel magnifico lugar que descubriste tiempo atrás en uno de tus viajes de investigación, el cual no se encontraba tan lejos de aquí.

-¿Blue es la primera que ves?- le preguntas curioso

-Sip, y es hermoso!- te respondió feliz como de costumbre

-¿Estas muy apresurada por volver a casa? - Le preguntaste de manera inconsciente

-Nop, mis padres mis padres ya deben estar durmiendo y tengo llaves para entrar, la última vez que llegue tarde tuve que pediré a Blastoise que rompiera la ventana del segundo piso por mí para poder entrar HO HO HO- ella solo rio al recordar su antigua anécdota al igual que tu

-Quisieras acompañarme a un lugar no muy lejos de aquí. Prometo que más tarde iré a dejarte a casa- le preguntaste algo ya más neutro pero aun así nervioso

-bueno pues si tu mas tarde me acompañas, pues ¿Por qué no?- dijo sonriente

Tú sacaste a Charizard de su Poké Ball y tomaste la mano de Blue para ayudarla a subir al lomo de ese "Dragon" después de asegurarte que ella estaba bien, le hiciste unas señales a charizard que el comprendió instintivamente, sin decirle ya sabe a asía donde dirigirse, repetiste la misma acción y ese gran pokémon alzo el vuelo

-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? - Te pregunto curiosa

-asía un lugar que creo que te encantara-

No tardaron más de 5 minutos en llegar a aquel dichoso lugar, el cual se encontraba en las afueras del pueblo había una quebrada, en el cual se distinguía un gran sauce que se tornaba alvino el cual era rodeado de flores y arbustos. Y miles de metros más abajo de él se oía el brusco movimiento del mar completamente armonioso

El cielo aquí ya estaba más despejado y completamente estrellado dejando ver una preciosa luna que iluminaba todo el lugar y que se reflejaba contra la cristalina agua.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntas ayudándola a bajar de Charizard una vez ella toco tierra guardaste al gran pokemon en la Poké Ball

…Acabas de dejarla sin palabra alguna, con la ingenuidad y curiosidad de una niña, inspecciono todo el lugar con tan solo una mirada y luego paso sus ojos en ti y sonrió.

-¡Me encanta! ¿Acaso este es tu lugar especial?- te pregunto

-Se podría decir que es algo así- le respondes mientras te diriges a aquel gran roble para sentarte bajo el y cargar tu espalda sobre este

Ella a los segundos después imita tu acción ganándose lo más cerca que puede de ti, pero a una distancia prudente

Cierras los ojos para sentir aquella fría brisa, Blue solo te mira con sumo cuidado completamente hipnotizada, completamente enamorada…

Hay algo que te gustaría decirle, ya es tiempo el momento es perfecto. ¡No desperdicies más tiempo!

-este es uno de mis lugares favoritos, es tranquilo y simple, todo lo contrario a ti, pero a pesar de ello es perfecto al igual que tu-

Un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas uno que no pasa desapercibido por ti, la tomaste entre tus brazos y sin previo aviso la besaste, ella completamente sorprendida te correspondió tímidamente y de igual modo te abrazo.

Nunca se te cruzo por la cabeza el ser correspondido, nunca pensaste que estarías así con ella por fin probaste esos finos y dulces labios, y así felizmente prolongaste aquel contacto y lo volviste más profundo, sin temor a ser rechazado. Cuando ya sientes que el aire les hace falta dejas aquel contacto y te armas de valor para decirle lo que tanto has querido decirle

-Te amo chica ruidosa- Ella solo se abalanzo contra ti haciendo que ambos cayeran contra el seco pasto, ella acomodo su cabeza en tu pecho completamente feliz y fijando su vista al cielo, repetiste su actuar, miraste en la misma dirección y viste muchas más estrellas que desprendían del cielo- ahora tienes la oportunidad para pedir muchos deseos mas- le comentaste y ella negó con la cabeza

-No gracias ya tengo lo que quiero- respondió feliz

-Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que pediste anteriormente?- Le preguntaste

-Nada más, ni nada menos que a ti, Green.-

Satisfecho con aquella respuesta sonreíste y la aferraste a tu cuerpo, sin dudarlo ya todo es perfecto

- -  
_Espero les aya gustado. Es corto pero me gusto mucho escribirlo_  
_y Ñeee, no me enojo si me dejan Rw, enserio me encanta leerlos!_  
_comenten! Namárië Chic s! :D_


End file.
